AkaKuro Diary
by Kuhaku
Summary: [AkaKuro Diary 2; BDSM] Berisi one-shots AkaKuro dengan berbagai judul, berbagai genre, berbagai rate. Don't like don't read. Please read and review Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Happy Reading, minna! Rated M because lemon.
1. Jealousy

**AkaKuro Diary; Jealousy**

**Pairing: GOMxKuroko, AkaKuro**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship**

**Rate M**

**Warning!: OOC, Typo(s), BL, Sho-ai, Yaoi, etc**

* * *

><p>Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket bisa terdengar dari gym siang itu. Anggota klub basket Seirin sedang berlatih basket seperti rutinitas mereka setiap pulang sekolah. Hari ini sang <em>coach<em>, Aida Riko menambah latihan mereka menjadi 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Jam 4 sore mereka sudah selesai latihan, Aida pun membubarkan anggotanya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini. Kalian boleh pulang."

"_Ha'i_, _coach_."

Anggota klub basket Seirin pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke bangku untuk mengelap keringat mereka dan minum. Setelah itu, mereka mengganti baju dan pulang ke rumah.

"_Naa_, Kuroko. Mau ke Maji Burger?" ajak Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Boleh, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko mengiyakan tawaran Kagami. Bagaimana tidak? Vanilla milkshake setelah latihan membuat dirinya semangat. Mereka berdua pamit pada para _senpai_ dan teman mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan, melangkahkan kaki menuju ke Maji Burger. Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka, lagipula mereka sudah biasa berjalan bersama dalam diam seperti ini. Pikiran Kuroko memutar memorinya saat di Teiko dulu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Istirahat 10 menit." Sang kapten, Akashi Seijuuro menyuruh para anggotanya istirahat. 5 pemuda lainnya langsung berjalan menuju ke bangku. Mereka mengambil botol minum masing-masing dan meneguk minum itu. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis mereka. Latihan bagai neraka itu dilipat gandakan 3 kali dari biasanya.

"Haah.. capek-ssu.." keluh pemuda bersurai kuning, Kise Ryouta.

"Berisik, Kise." Aomine Daiki, sang surai _navy_ membalas.

"Aominecchi _hidoi_-ssu!"

Begitulah rutinitas mereka setiap hari saat latihan, pasti ada saja yang diributkan oleh Aomine dan Kise. Sedangkan Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko pasti diam saja. Mereka berlima duduk berjejer di bangku kayu coklat itu, sedangkan kapten mereka sedang berbicara dengan sang _manager_, Momoi Satsuki tentang menu latihan mereka. Akashi menolehkan kepalanya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memandanginya dari tadi. Manik heterokrom _scarlet_-_gold_ nya menangkap Kuroko Tetsuya sedang mengamati dirinya. Akashi pun tersenyum pada Kuroko, membuat Kuroko langsung merah padam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mulai lagi" Akashi memerintahkan anggotanya untuk kembali latihan. Latihan mereka berlangsung hingga pukul 5 sore. Selesai latihan, mereka semua mengganti baju di loker lalu mengambil barang mereka dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Kise seperti biasa, dengan kelewat ceria memeluk Kuroko.

"_Nee_, _nee_.. Kurokocchi, ayo ke Maji Burger!" ajak Kise

"Aku juga ikut.." timpal Aomine

"Tidak boleh, ini kencanku dengan Kurokocchi!" balas Kise pada Aomine.

"_A_.._ano_.. Kise-kun.."

Tampaknya ucapan Kuroko itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Kise maupun Aomine. Sedangkan Akashi yang dari tadi diam langsung membalas,

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku ikut, hm Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Kise yang dari tadi bertengkar dengan Aomine langsung diam membatu. 'Raja iblis telah bangkit' batin Kise

"Siapa yang kau katai iblis, Ryouta?"

Kise langsung menegang. 'Akashicchi bisa baca pikiran ya-ssu?' ia kembali membatin.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Ryouta."

"A..ah…"

"Bagaiman kalau kita ke Maji Burger bareng aja?" usul Murasakibara yang akhirnya buka suara setelah menghabiskan segunung snack nya.

"Hm.. begitu lebih baik." Tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul di tengah mereka.

"Whua! Tetsu! Jangan membuatku kaget!" Aomine langsung melompat begitu Kuroko muncul.

"Aku dari tadi di sini, Aomine-kun." Balas Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aah.. aku belum terbiasa." Ujar Aomine sambil merangkul Kuroko.

Akashi yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung _bad_ _mood_. Akashi langsung ke pojok ruangan, ngomel-ngomel sendiri dengan tidak jelasnya, pakai ada aura hitam pula. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima pun langsung mundur 5 langkah, bisa aja kan nanti ada gunting terbang. Bahaya kalau mereka kena, mereka kan masih sayang nyawa. Tapi, melihat Akashi ngomel-ngomel sambil pundung di pojok ruangan membuat mereka _sweat_ _drop_, jarang-jarang Akashi OOC kayak gitu. Murasakibara sih ga peduli, asal dia punya snacknya. Kuroko mendatangi Akashi yang sedang pundung di pojok ruangan.

"_Ano_.. Akashi-kun.."

Tiba-tiba aura hitam itu hilang. Diganti dengan aura bahagia, itu lho.. dengan background pink dan bunga-bunga nya bertebaran. Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang memangilnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah bahagia setelah disapa Tetsuya-nya.

Kuroko pun _sweat_ _drop_ melihat kelakuan Akashi yang OOC. "Akashi-kun kenapa? Kok pundung di pojokan?"

Tiba-tiba, Akashi langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kuroko. "E..Eh? Akashi-kun? Ada apa?" Kuroko panik, wajahnya langsung merah padam. Ah, bukan hanya Kuroko yang panik, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun ikut panik melihat sang pemain bayangan yang oh begitu _kawaii_ dipeluk raja iblis. Saat yang lain panik, Akashi mengambil kesempatan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Kuroko. Akashi menggigit lembut cuping telinga Kuroko, membuat yang diserang langsung mendesah.

"A..ahn.. Akashi-kun.." Wajah Kuroko merah padam, matanya sayu. Kise nangis-nangis gaje setelah melihat kejadian itu, Aomine langsung menutup hidungnya yang mulai mengalirkan darah segar, Midorima mencari persediaan kacamata nya karena kacamata yang ia pakai retak, Murasakibara langsung mencari tissue untuk menyumpal hidungnya. Semuanya tergoda akibat wajah Kuroko yang terlalu _kawaii_. Akashi pun tersenyum bangga. Wajah Akashi muncul dari samping pundak Kuroko, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada 4 anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain yang iri padanya. 4 anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain hanya bisa mengutuki Akashi dalam hati. Akashi pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko setelah membisikan sesuatu di telinga Kuroko yang membuat Kuroko merah padam.

"_Naa_, Tetsu, Akashi tadi membisikan apa?"

"A..a..itu rahasia, Aomine-kun.."

"Tch, tidak seru,ah.."

"_Minna_, lebih baik kita pergi ke MajiBa sekarang, nanti keburu malam-ssu.." kata Kise.

"Ah, Kise-kun benar." Balas Kuroko dengan wajah datar dan nada monoton.

Mereka pun lalu pergi keluar dari gym. Setelah Akashi selesai mengunci pintu gym, mereka semua plus Momoi melangkahkan kaki menuju ke MajiBa, tempat favorit mereka untuk berkumpul. Sampai di MajiBa, mereka memesan makanan masing-masing, Kuroko tentu vanilla milkshake, Aomine pesan 15 buah burger, Murasakibara 3 paket jumbo, Midorima, Akashi, dan Momoi memesan paket yang normal ( karena nafsu makan mereka normal ). Mereka duduk di dekat jendela dengan pemandangan ke jalan raya di luar. Ocehan Kise yang ribut serta pertengkaran Kise-Aomine membuat para pengunjung mengalihkan perhatian ke meja mereka. Tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, mereka membuat keributan di dalam restoran ( kecuali Midorima, Kuroko, dan Akashi ) Selesai makan mereka berpisah di tikungan jalan dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan berdampingan, kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah. Mereka berdua diam, tidak ada yang memulai obrolan. Kuroko merasa ada sesuatu yang menggandeng tangannya. Ia melihat ke tangan kanannya yang ternyata digandeng oleh Akashi. Kuroko mendongak untuk menatap Akashi. Akashi memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun merah padam, ia diam saja. Lagipula, ia tidak benci— ah bukan.. ia suka jika Akashi menggandeng tangannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menikmati perjalanan mereka berdua. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kuroko. Akashi melepaskan gandengan mereka, Kuroko pun sedikit kecewa.

"_Are_? Apa Tetsuya kecewa aku melepaskan gandengan kita?" goda Akashi.

Kuroko langsung merah padam. "A..a…aku.." ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

Akashi terkekeh kecil. "Lain kali, masih ada kesempatan lain, Tetsuya.." ujar Akashi sambil mengelus surai _baby_ _blue_ milik Kuroko.

"Uhm.." Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

Akashi tiba-tiba mencium kening Kuroko. "_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya."

"_O_.._oyasumi_.. Akashi-kun.." balas Kuroko dengan wajah yang sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

"_Jaa_ _na_.. sampai ketemu besok." Akashi melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Uhm, _jaa_.. hati-hati dalam perjalanan, Akashi-kun.." ucap Kuroko sambil membalas lambaian tangan Akashi. Lalu Akashi membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke rumahnya sendiri. Kata-kata yang dibisikan Akashi tadi terngian-ngiang di telinganya.

"_Aku cemburu, Tetsuya..yang tadi itu hukuman untukmu."_

Wajah Kuroko langsung merah padam. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Kuroko naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar tidurnya berada. Kuroko mengganti bajunya setelah mandi. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan kedua matanya, tersenyum. Ketika ia memejamkan mata, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang usil dan sering menggodanya itu.

"Akashi-kun, _daisuki_.."

Lalu Kuroko pun terlelap dan masuk ke alam mimpi, tidur dengan wajah tersenyum karena mimpi indahnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ko..OI! Kuroko!"

Sapaan Kagami membuat Kuroko sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menghela nafas. "Kenapa bengong? Kita sudah sampai di Maji Burger."

Kuroko lalu melihat bangunan yang didominasi kaca di depannya itu. "Ah, benar." Nada monoton seperti biasa. Kagami pun kesal, sudah dia bengong sekarang nadanya datar banget sedatar talenan.

"Ayo masuk. Aku sudah lapar." Kata Kagami.

"_Ha'i_, Kagami-kun."

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke Maji Burger. Kuroko memesan vanilla milkshake kesukaannya dan Kagami memesan 20 buah burger. Mereka lalu duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Kuroko menyesap minuman favoritnya itu sambil memandangi Kagami yang memakan burgernya dengan lahap. Tiba-tiba Kuroko dikagetkan dengan pelukan dari belakang. Ia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kekasihnya tersayang sedang berdiri.

"Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko kaget.

Kagami yang sedari tadi makan burger dengan lahap langsung tersedak—"Ohok..Ohok..ohok..ohok.." –dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah minum air, ia langsung berteriak membuat para pelanggan lain menoleh ke arahnya. "AKASHI?! KENAPA KAU DI SINI?"

Akashi dan Kuroko pun harus menutup telinga mereka akibat suara Kagami yang cetar membahana badai halilintar ( halah, lebay ). Setelah Kagami selesai berteriak, ia tersedak lagi,

'Sukurin dah lo..' batin Akahsi dan Kuroko bersamaan ( dasar pasangan sadis ._.) walau wajah mereka tetap datar-datar aja.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi pacarku di Tokyo?" jawab Akashi.

"PACAR?!" Kagami kembali berteriak.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau mengganggu pelanggan lain." Ujar Akashi.

"Ah, capslock nya tadi jebol. Tee hee" kata Kagami dengan pose _moe_, itu lho.. yang kaya Aida. Tangan dikepal di kening ituuu… iya yang itu. Seketika itu juga hening, restoran Maji Burger langsung hening. Beberapa orang muntah melihat kelakuan Kagami yang OOC tingkat tinggi, termasuk Akashi dan Kuroko.

"_Hidoi_! Kenapa kalian pake muntah, sih?" Tanya Kagami pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun sudah tidak waras, aku tidak mau jadi bayanganmu lagi." Ucap Kuroko sambil membuang muka.

"E..eh?!" Kagami langsung membatu. "Ta..tapi.."

"Sukurin." Ejek Akashi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kagami.

"Tu kan, dia juga OOC, Kuroko!" ujar Kagami sambil menunjuk Akashi yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Setidaknya masih lebih baik dari Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar dinding #plakk.

#Jlebb. 'Bagaimana bisa Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat yang menohok hati dengan wajah sedatar jalan raya itu, sih?' batin Kagami.

Akashi dan Kuroko pun sibuk melakukan tos ria karena berhasil membuat Kagami kesal. Namanya juga pasangan sadis =w= .

"Ah, lalu siapa pacarmu, Akashi?" Tanya Kagami.

Akashi sweat drop. Dari tadi ia mesra-mesraan dengan Kuroko, Kagami tidak tahu? Tidak tahu?! Yang bener aja gitu?! Helloo?! Plis deh?! *author dilempar sandal* ehem.. oke balik ke cerita. Sepertinya daritadi Akashi mesra sama Kuroko deh. Buktinya aja, sekarang Kuroko sedang duduk di pangku Akashi.

"Bakagami-kun." Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Kagami langsung kesal. "Apa maksudmu memanggilku _baka_, hah?"

"Memang benar, kok. Dari tadi aku mesra sama Tetsuya. Apa penglihatan matamu buruk, Taiga?" Tanya Akashi.

Kagami lalu melirik posisi duduk Kuroko. "Ah, benar." Kata Kagami dengan datar. "HAH?!" Kagami tiba-tiba berteriak. Oh, sepertinya sih dari tadi otaknya masih loading. "A..Ka..Kau…Kuroko..dia..kau..pacaran..?!" Kagami panik sendiri, sambil dipandangi Akashi dan Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Kagami-kun, tolong jangan buat kami malu." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, _gomen_." Kagami lalu duduk setelah menyahut. Ia lalu duduk berpandang-pandangan dengan kedua orang dari pasangan sadis itu. Suasana di meja itupun hening. Tiba-tiba Akashi memecah keheningan.

"Ah, aku dan Tetsuya harus pergi."

"Ah, ya. Silahkan." Balas Kagami.

"Ayo, Tetsuya." Ajak Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kuroko pun menyambut uluran tangan Akashi. "Kita mau ke mana, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko lalu berbisik dengan suara seduktif, "Ke apartemenmu?"

Wajah Kuroko langsung merah padam. "U..um.. baiklah.."

"Hey! Berhenti lovey dovey di sini, donk!" protes Kagami begitu melihat pasangan sadis ini berlovey dovey ria.

"Terserah kita donk." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah oh sangat datar.

"Tch.. sana.. pergi.." ujar Kagami mengusir mereka.

Akashi dan Kuroko pun berjalan berdampingan keluar MajiBa dengan aura bahagia, bunga-bunga bertaburan. Mereka menyusuri kota Tokyo yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki malam itu. Sejak lulus SMP, Kuroko tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat Seirin. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di apartemen Kuroko. Begitu Kuroko membuka pintu, Akashi langsung menariknya ke dalam, mengunci pintu dan menggendong Kuroko _bridal_ _style_ ke tempat tidur.

"Aku akan menghukum Tetsuya malam ini." Ujar Akashi

"Aku salah apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau pergi berdua dengan Taiga." Ucap Akashi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'Akashi-kun _kawaii' _batin Kuroko. "Apa Akahsi-kun cemburu?" goda Kuroko.

"Ya, aku cemburu." Akashi membalas dengan wajah serius. Akashi lalu membuka seragam hitam Seirin milik Kuroko dilanjutkan dengan celana hitamnya dan _boxer_ Kuroko.

"A..Akashi-kun! Jangan.." Kuroko menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan? Benarkah, Tetsuya? Kau yakin?" Tanya Akashi sambil melepas dasi seragam Rakuzan.

"Uuh.. Akashi-kun curang.." Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuat Akashi gemas. Akashi lalu mulai mencium dan menjilat leher putih Kuroko hingga membuat Kuroko mengerang dan mendesah.

"A..ah..ahn.. Akashi-kun.."

Akashi terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Satu tangannya meraba dada Kuroko, menemukan titik sensitif pink itu.

"Ahhn~ Akashi-kun.."

Akashi lalu membungkam bibir cherry pink milik Kuroko dengan bibirnya sendiri. Akashi memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kuroko, menjelajahi tiap sudutnya, memberikan ciuman panas dan memabukkan bagi Kuroko. _French_ _Kiss_. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibir Kuroko, jatuh ke lehernya. Akashi lalu melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena mereka butuh oksigen. Kuroko mengelus pipi Akashi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di atas tempat tidur.

"_Aishiteru_, Akashi-kun.."

"_Aishiteru_, Tetsuya.."

Tanpa tunggu lebih lama lagi, Akashi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Tangan kanannya memainkan titik sensitif di dada Kuroko sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai bergerak ke bawah, memainkan 'milik' Tetsuya-nya yang sudah mulai tegang.

"AAh~ Akashi..kun.. Aaan..unggh.." Kuroko mendesah nikmat akibat perbuatan tangan Akashi padanya. Ia begitu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama kekasihnya. Akashi menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan seduktif. Ia lalu melepaskan seragam Rakuzannya hingga tak tersisa sehelai kain pun yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Kuroko memandangi tubuh sang kekasih dengan oh terpesona, bentuk tubuhnya sangat oke ( ehem ;) ).

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Tetsuya?" goda Akashi.

"Uuh.. Akashi-kun.." wajah Kuroko merah padam. Akashi lalu membuat Kuroko tiduran di atas tempat tidur dan ia mulai menciumi tubuh kekasihnya itu. Akashi menjilat kedua _nipple _Kuroko, lalu ia mulai mencium turun melewati perut Kuroko hingga sampailah ia pada 'milik' Kuroko. Akashi memasukan 'milik' Kuroko ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya kuat-kuat lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya.

"Aah..ahn..ungh..AAn~" Kuroko terus mendesah dan mengerang. Tangan kanannya mencengkram bantal yang ia gunakan sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram sprei putih. Akashi terus menaik turunkan kepalanya, menghisap 'milik' Kuroko yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ "Aahn~ Akashi-kun.. ah..aku.."

"Keluarlah, Tetsuya.." ujar Akashi disela-sela _blow_ _job_ nya.

"AAAHN~" Kuroko pun mengeluarkan cairan putih itu ke dalam mulut Akashi. Dengan senang hati Akashi menelannya.

"Hm~ Tetsuya _oishii_.." kata Akashi sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"_Mou_.. hah..hah.. Akashi-kun..hah.._baka_..hah.." Peluh memenuhi tubuh mungil Kuroko. Akashi lalu mencium bibir Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, hisap.." ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan 3 jarinya ke bibir Kuroko. Kuroko pun menurut, ia menghisap ketiga jari Akashi. "Mmh.." Akashi lalu melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Kuroko dan memasukan 1 jari ke dalam lubang Kuroko.

"AAH! Akashi..kun.. ah.. sakit.." air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Kuroko.

"Sabar sedikit, Tetsuya.." ujar Akashi sambil menciumi wajah Kuroko. Akashi lalu memasukan jari keduanya. Ia membuat gerakan seperti gunting untuk melebarkan lubang sempit itu. "Aahn~ Akashi-kun.."

"Tetsuya.. panggil namaku.."

"Aka..shi-kun..ahn~"

"Namaku, Tetsuya.."

"Sei..kun..AHH!"

Akashi tersenyum puas setelah berhasil menemukan _sweet_ _spot_ Kuroko. "Ah.. _sweet_ _spot_ mu disitu ya, hm?"

"_Mou_.. hah..hah..Sei-kun.."

Akashi lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Kuroko dan meletakan kaki putih mulus itu di pundaknya. Akashi mencium paha putih milik Kuroko, membuat sang pemilik kembali mendesah. "Ahn.. Sei-kun.." Akashi memposisikan 'miliknya' di depan lubang Kuroko.

"_Gomen_, Tetsuya.. aku sudah tidak.. bisa menahan diriku.." kata Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun.." balas Kuroko sambil mengelus pipi kiri Akashi dengan tangan kanannya.

Dengan sekali dorongan, Akashi memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kuroko. "AAH! Sei-kun.."

"Ugh.. Tetsuya.." Akashi mengerang nikmat, 'miliknya' berada di dalam lubang hangat dan sempit milik Kuroko. Akashi lalu mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya.

"Aahn~ ah..ahn..ung..Ah! Sei-kun.." Kuroko terus mendesah merasakan 'milik' Akashi keluar dan masuk.

"Agh.. Sei..kun.. aku..mau..ke..luar..Ah!"

"Keluarlah, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko pun mengeluarkan cairan putih kental itu. Tubuhnya melengkung akibat kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. "AAAHN~" Kuroko berteriak nikmat begitu keluar. Akashi masih terus memaju mundurkan 'miliknya' hingga.. "Agh.. Tetsuya.." Akashi pun klimaks, cairan putih miliknya keluar di dalam Kuroko.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah, Akashi jatuh ke pelukan Tetsuyanya masih sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut. Mereka berdua berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Tetsuya, _Aishiteru_.."

"_Boku_ _mo_.. Sei-kun.. _aishiteru_.."

Akashi lalu menarik selimut putih itu untuk menutupi kedua tubuh mereka dan mereka berdua tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: ehehe.. gimana minna-san? Gomen ya.. ini baru pertama kali author nulis fanfic dengan unsur lemon =w= baru pertama kali nyoba, sih.. dari dulu udah kepingin. Habisnya author juga baru.. belasan sih.. 13 ke 14 gituu.. jujur, author malu banget bikin lemon . tolong reviewnya ya, mungkin ada yang kurang.. atau request episode juga boleh ^^ arigatou~<strong>


	2. BDSM

**AkaKuro Diary; Kink**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Theme: BDSM, Kink**

**Rated M**

**Warning!: Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, Mature contents, BDSM, OOC, Shonen-ai, bahasa ngaco alias tidak baku, Absurd ( banget ), etc**

**Requested by Evynichu**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: gomenne, EvyniChu-san . author baru bisa publish sekarang. Awalnya sih author udah buat ceritanya, tapi karena menurut author ceritanya tidak menarik, author ubah semua deh.. dan beginilah ^^ <strong>

**Special thanks to: MiladyQ, sofi asat, Flow . L, No Name-san, dan yaoitakyuu**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai <em>baby<em> _blue_ itu menghela nafas. Matanya kembali beralih pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Berapa kalipun ia melihat juga pasti akan sama. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Oi, Kuroko."

Sapaan dari temannya itu membuatnya sadar dari lamunan dan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu menengok ke arah temannya. "Kagami-kun?"

"Kenapa? Dari tadi kau menghela nafas?"

"Hngg… tidak apa-apa.."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sakit?!"

"Tidak, Kagami-kun."

"Eh?! Sa..sakit apa?!"

Kesabaran Kuroko habis. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan melemparkan benda itu ke arah Kagami.

Zyut! Jleb!

Kagami pun langsung diam membatu setelah tadi OOC ( bukan, budek iya ) . Kagami menengok ke arah belakang, tempat benda itu menancap setelah dilempar Kuroko. Gunting. Kagami lalu mengarahkan kepalanya kembali, menatap Kuroko.

"Gunting?!"

"Ya." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah sedatar jalan raya #plakk

"Kenapa harus gunting?!"

"Hngg.. karena…"

"Karena?"

"Karena aku maunya pakai gunting." Jawab Kuroko serius.

Entah Kagami harus gimana. Marah atau gimana… itu muka apa talenan, datar banget? Jawabannya ngaco, mukanya serius. Minta dilempar granat apa? (jangan deng.. nanti Seijuuro nangis Tetsuya-nya dilempar granat)

"Kau ini mau menyamai mantan kapten mu yang merupakan reinkarnasi iblis itu?"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko menangis. Kagami langsung panik, ia berlari kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kuroko berhenti menitikkan air mata. Akhirnya, setelah 5 menit 49 detik, Kagami berhasil membeli segelas vanilla milkshake jumbo kesukaan Kuroko. Kuroko pun langsung diam, sambil memasang wajah datarnya ia menyesap vanilla milkshake yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Kagami. Kagami pun hanya bisa sweat drop dan menahan diri supaya tidak melempar sahabatnya satu ini yang paling _kawaii_ sedunia, ultimate _uke_ yang paling unyu ke Pulau Galapagos. Memang kadang kelakuan sahabatnya satu ini menyebalkan ( pake banget ).

"Jadi, aku punya 2 pertanyaan untukmu."

"Kalau jawabanku benar aku dapat apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Piring cantik." Kagami ikut saja deh sama Kuroko, ntar tu anak nangis lagi.

Dengan wajah sedih, Kuroko menjawab, "Payung cantik saja bagaimana?"

Kagami gelundung-gelundungan di lantai kelas akibat jawaban Kuroko. Kuroko sih duduk diam manis di kursi, menyesap vanilla milkshake sambil menunggu Kagami selesai guling-gulingan.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai, Kagami-kun?"

"Sudah." Kagami berdiri di depan Kuroko, dengan seragam kotor dan acak-acakan serta surai merahnya berantakan.

Kuroko diam, ia menatap Kagami dengan intens. Kagami yang dari tadi dipandangi pun akhirnya merasa risih. "Ke..kenapa sih memandangi ku?"

Kuroko menatap wajah Kagami lalu menghela nafas ( dengan wajah mengejek ) "Bakagami-kun."

Ctak!

Urat kesabaran Kagami habis. "Kuroko."

"Ya, Kagami-kun?"

"Kau mau kulempar ke Galapagos atau ke Antartika?"

Kuroko berpikir sebentar. "Kyoto aja, Kagami-kun. Ada Sei-kun di sana. Lumayan, hemat uang." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Kagami tambah frustasi dengar jawaban Kuroko. Kagami mampir ke pojok kelas, dia duduk sambil melipat kedua lututnya di depan dada lalu ngomel-ngomel sendiri dengan gajenya.

"Kagami-kun?"

Masih sambil ngomel di pojok kelas, Kagami menjawab panggilan Kuroko. "Apa?"

"Jadi pertanyaannya apa?"

"Oya, hampir lupa."

Kuroko _sweat_ _drop_.

Kagami berjalan, mendekati Kuroko yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil menyesap vanilla milkshake nya.

"Pertama, kenapa kau murung? Kedua, kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

Kuroko berpikir sebentar, ia mendongak ke atas.

5 menit… 10 menit.. 12 menit..

"Oi! Kuroko!"

Kuroko menengok ke arah Kagami. "Ah, aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ya, _gomen_ Kagami-kun."

Kagami diam. Dia rasanya ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala ke tembok. "Cepat jawab."

"Nilai ulangan bahasa Inggrisku jelek. Lalu untuk aku menangis itu karena Kagami-kun mengejek Sei-kun."

"Hah? Sei.. oh, Akashi?"

"Nanti akan kuadukan pada Sei-kun!"

"Ja..jangan! Bisa mati aku!"

"Biar saja." Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nanti kutraktir vanilla milkshake Jumbo deh… selama seminggu penuh.."

"Oke, tidak jadi kulaporkan."

Kagami pun hanya bisa menangisi uang jajan bulanannya yang akan habis hanya untuk membeli vanilla milkshake buat Kuroko.

"_Anou_, Kagami-kun."

"Hm?"

"Sekolah sudah bubar dari tadi.. ya?"

Kagami menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. "Ya… begitulah.." jawab Kagami dengan lesu. 'Ni anak bener minta dilempar granat deh.. yah, minimal sepatu lah ..' batin Kagami

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. _Jaa_, Kagami-kun." Kuroko berdiri lalu ngacir, meninggalkan Kagami sendirian di kelas.

"Oi! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian?! Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar, menyusul Kuroko.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan bersebelahan, mereka berdua mau mampir ke Maji Burger sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.<p>

"Te~Tsu~Ya~"

Mereka berdua membalikkan badan. Dan, tara! Disitu berdiri Akashi Seijuuro, si iblis— err, kapten Rakuzan masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Sei-kun?!"

"Tetsuya~"

Kuroko berlari ke arah Akashi. Dengan efek-efek _slow_ _motion_ dan bunga-bunga _moe_. Kuroko dan Akashi lalu berpelukan. Okeh, para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ yang lewat pun langsung mengabadikan momen ini. Sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa _sweat_ _drop _ria.

"Sei-kun kenapa disini?"

"Aku mau menculik Tetsuya."

'Mau menculik kok ngomong.' Batin Kagami sambil mengalihkan pandangan, enggan menatap pasangan lovey dovey di depannya.

"Terserah aku kan, Taiga?"

Kagami langsung kaget. 'Dia.. bisa baca pikiran ya?'

"Aku tidak bisa baca pikiran."

"Ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja.." Kagami membalas lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

Akashi merasakan ada yang menarik ujung lengan bajunya. Ia menengok ke kanan, menatap Tetsuya-nya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Culik aku, Sei-kun…"

Kagami _sweat_ _drop_ lagi. 'Masa iya ada orang yang minta diculik?! Hello?! Gimana deh?' ( Ada, tuh buktinya Kuroko )

Akashi langsung tersenyum dengan manis ( membuat orang-orang di jalan sekitar merinding ). "Baiklah. Ayo, Tetsuya.."

Akashi menjentikkan jarinya, lalu mobil limosin hitam milik Akashi pun langsung sampai ke situ. Akashi tiba-tiba menggendong Kuroko _bridal_ _style_ ke dalam mobil. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Kagami sendirian ( lagi ) di tengah jalan.

Kagami diam di pinggi jalan. Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, dua orang itu sama saja. Sebahagiamu sajalah." #Kagamirapopo . Kagami lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda ke Maji Burger. Tiba-tiba Kagami berhenti.

"Eh? Mereka pacaran?! Si iblis merah dan _ultimate_ _uke_ itu pacaran?!" (telat banget dah)

Oh, tadi rupanya Kagami lagi lama _loading_nya, pantes aja..

* * *

><p>Mobil limosin mewah berwarna hitam itu berhenti di sebuah <em>mansion<em> besar di kota Tokyo. Dua orang ( kekasih ) turun dari mobil itu.

"Sei-kun pulang ke Tokyo ada apa?"

"Hm? Tentu saja untuk ketemu Tetsuya.." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Kuroko pun merah padam. "Ah, Sei-kun."

"Ya?"

"Karena kebetulan Sei-kun di Tokyo aku boleh minta lontong, eh salah, tolong?"

Akashi _sweat_ _drop_. "Boleh.. minta tolong apa?"

"Nilai ulangan bahasa Inggrisku jelek, bisa bantu aku belajar untuk ujian perbaikan?" Kuroko mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _puppy eyes_. Oh, Kuroko… kamu ga pake _puppy_ _eyes_ Akashi juga bakal luluh dengan wajah _kawaii_ mu itu..

"Tentu saja! Apa sih yang nggak buat Tetsuya sayang~" Akashi modus.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita belajar di kamar Sei-kun ya?"

"Ya, ayo.." Akashi lalu menggandeng Kuroko ke lantai atas.

**.:Kuhaku:.**

"Tetsuya, kau duduk saja dulu di sini. Aku akan membuatkan teh dulu." Akashi mempersilahkan Kuroko duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Umn, Sei-kun.." Kuroko menjawab sambil mengangguk. Akashi lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas teh ( maksudnya teh nya lho ya, bukan gelasnya.. kalau buat gelasnya sih lama… bisa berhari-hari #authordilemparsendal )

Setelah beberapa menit, Akashi kembali masuk ke kamarnya membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring biskuit untuk camilan mereka. ( :9 enak ). Hampir saja Akashi menjatuhkan nampan itu. Untung saja dia ingat sedang membawa nampan. Kenapa hampir jatuh? Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya tersayang sedang membongkar koleksinya, koleksi pribadinya, koleksi yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh sang kekasih ataupun orang lain bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun.

"Ng.. Te..Tetsuya?"

Kuroko membalikkan badannya yang tadi membelakangi Akashi. Di tangannya ada salah satu benda koleksi Akashi yang diambil Kuroko dari kardus. "Ya, Sei-kun?"

"Kenapa.. membongkar…"

"Aku bosan, Sei-kun lama.."

"A…ha…. Lalu?"

"Menarik."

Akashi diam. Dia tidak salah dengar ucapan sang kekasih kan? Menarik? Sejak kapan kekasihnya yang polos ini suka dengan hal begini? ( thor, thor, daritadi apa sih koleksinya Akashi? ) Koleksi Akashi adalahh… *suara drum* _sex toys _! Siapa sangka yang terhormat raja Akashi yang absolute itu mengoleksi _sex_ _toys_? Dan lebih lagi Kuroko bilang menarik?!

"Tetsuya.. lebih baik kau.. kembalikan itu.." kata Akashi sambil menunjuk sebuah borgol yang dipegang oleh Kuroko.

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Akashi berdeham sedikit. "Katanya kau mau belajar ?"

"Ah, benar. Lupa." (santai banget yak?) Kuroko lalu meletakkan borgol yang ia ambil ke dalam kardus lalu menghampiri meja kecil di kamar Akashi. Ia duduk di lantai, di belakang meja kecil itu sambil mengeluarkan buku dan hasil ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Berapa nilaimu, Tetsuya?" Akashi menghampiri Kuroko setelah meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil. Bukan jawaban yang diterima Akashi, malah Kuroko menyodorkan kertas hasil ulangannya. Akashi mengambil kertas itu lalu melihat hasilnya. Ia diam.

'_Kami_-_sama_.. serius ini? Serius?!' Akashi menjambak rambut merahnya, tanda frustasi level 99. Sedangkan Kuroko duduk, memandangi Akashi yang sedang marah-marah sendiri nggak jelas. Kuroko terus diam, menunggu Akashi selesai marah-marah. Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi selesai marah-marah. Dia duduk di samping Kuroko sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa nilaimu segini, Tetsuya?"

"Soalnya Sei-kun tidak membantuku mengerjakan."

Akashi diam. 'ya iyalah ga dibantu, orang dia di Kyoto, Kuroko di Tokyo. Memangnya mau pake telepati? (HP dilarang dibuka saat ulangan)'

"Sei-kun kenapa tidak membantuku?"

Akashi mulai tidak sabar. "Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Kau mau ku cium atau mau ku rape?" saking kesalnya, Akashi sampai mengeluarkan dua pilihan mautnya.

"Ng.. rape aja, boleh?"

Akashi diam. 'Seriusan ni anak?!' .Ia tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Hoo.. benar, ya? Jangan menyesal, Tetsuya.." Akashi berdiri sambil menarik tangan Kuroko sehingga Kuroko mau tidak mau ikut berdiri.

"Sei-kun?"

Tangan Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko ke arahnya, lalu tanpa peringatan Akashi mencium Kuroko.

"Nnmh.. ngmf.. Se-i.."

Ciuman panas itu berlanjut. Akashi memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kuroko, menginvasi setiap sudutnya, mengajak lidah Kuroko ikut beradu dengan miliknya. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibir Kuroko. Kuroko mulai kehabisan nafas, ia memukul pelan dada Akashi tanda protes. Akashi pun dengan berat hati melepas ciuman mereka. Tanpa tunggu lebih lama, Akashi menggendong Kuroko yang masih mengatur nafasnya ke tempat tidur miliknya. Ia merebahkan Kuroko lalu naik ke atasnya dengan menumpukan berat tubuh pada kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya.

"Sei..kun.." Kuroko masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

Gulp! Akashi menelan ludahnya. Pemandangan di depannya ini oh sangat menggoda imannya. Wajah Kuroko merah padam, bibir mungilnya pink dan ada saliva lolos dari sudutnya, jangan lupa pandangan matanya yang sayu itu. Akashi melepaskan dasi yang terikat rapi di kerah kemejanya dengan begitu seduktif. Ia kemudian membuka seragam Kuroko dan entah membuangnya kemana.

"Se..Sei-kun?!" Kuroko tampaknya kaget dengan Akashi yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Dalam hitungan detik, Kuroko sudah telanjang bulat di hadapan Akashi. Akashi tersenyum puas melihat sang kekasih di bawahnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya, ingin cepat-cepat 'melahap' kekasihnya yang imut ini. Kuroko menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya merah padam.

"Se..Sei-kun.."

"Tetsuya.."

Suara Akashi terdengar memohon bagi Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, member tanda 'ya' pada kekasihnya. Akashi mulai dengan mencium dan menjilat perpotongan leher Kuroko yang putih. Kuroko mendesah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin. Ia membuka matanya. Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk.

"Sei-kun?"

Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke sebuah lemari kecil. Kemudian ia membalikka badan sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di baliknya.

"Tetsuya, tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tutup saja.."

"Ung.. baiklah.." Kuroko lalu menutup kedua matanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi.

"click"

"Eh?" Kuroko membuka matanya. "click" ? Apa..nya? Ia melihat Akashi didepannya dengan senyum yang mungkin sebenarnya inosen tapi, ia bisa melihat sesuatu dari senyuman itu. Kuroko menelan ludahnya. "Sei-kun.. apa yang.."

Akashi masih diam sambil tersenyum. Kuroko melihat kebelakangnya. Uh oh.. tangannya diborgol. Ia berusaha melepaskan borgol itu namun gagal. "Err.. ini.."

"Percuma, Tetsuya~ kau tidak bisa lari dariku~"

Akashi kembali naik ke atas Kuroko sambil menjelajahi tubuh kekasihnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kuroko hanya bisa menahan suara nya agar tidak mendesah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aah..ahn.." Kuroko mengerang. Wajahnya merah, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh. Akashi menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif, tergiur dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Akashi terus melanjutkan kegiatan tangannya yang bermain dengan 'milik' kekasihnya. Akashi menaik turunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam 'milik' kekasihnya.<p>

"Ahn~ Sei-kun.."

Akashi memberikan ciuman untuk kekasihnya. Lidahnya menginvasi rongga mulut Kuroko, menjelajah setiap sudutnya. Mengajak lidah sang kekasih menari bersama. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibir Kuroko.

"Mmph..nn…"

Akashi melepas tautan bibir mereka begitu Kuroko mulai kehabisan oksigen. Akashi dan Kuroko berusaha mengembalikan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Akashi lalu mulai menjilat kedua _nipple _Kuroko sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya, membuat Kuroko mendesah nikmat.

"Ahh.. Sei-kun..nn.."

Akashi lalu melepas borgol di pergelangan tangan kanan Kuroko. Akhirnya ia lepas juga, setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikir. Akashi kembali memborgol tangan Kuroko dengan tiang di tempat tidur milik Akashi. Lalu, Akashi mengikat pergelangan tangan kanan Kuroko dengan dasi seragamnya.

"Se..Sei-kun…"

"Hm? Kenapa? Enak, Tetsuya?" Akashi menggoda Kuroko.

Akashi mencium leher Kuroko, meninggalkan banyak _kiss mark _. Kemudian turun, melewati perut hingga sampai di 'milik' Kuroko.

"Aan.. augh.. ah..Sei-kun.."

Akashi menjilat 'milik' kekasihnya, mulai dari atas hingga ke bagian bawahnya. Akashi lalu memasukkan 'milik' Kuroko ke dalam mulutnya dan memberi _blow job_ untuk sampai 5 menit, Kuroko menyemburkan cairan putih kental miliknya di dalam mulut Akashi yang dengan senang hati menelannya.

"AAgh! AAhn~"

Tanpa menunggu Kuroko mengembalikkan nafasnya ke asal, Akashi membuka sebuah botol, mengambil isinya lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke dalam lubang Kuroko.

"Agh! Sei-kun.. _ittai_.."

"Tahan sedikit, Tetsuya.."

"Aghn.."

"Tetsuya.."

"Se..Sei-kun.. AGH!"

Akashi tersenyum puas begitu berhasil mendapatkan _sweet_ _spot_ kekasihnya tercinta itu. Ia kembali menjilat bibirnya lalu ia memposisikan 'milik'nya di depan lubang Kuroko.

"Tetsuya.. boleh?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Uhm.."

Dengan sekali hantam, 'milik' Akashi sudah berada di dalam lubang Kuroko.

"Aghn!"

Akashi lalu mulai memaju mundurkan 'miliknya' yang berada di dalam lubang sempit milik Kuroko. Kuroko terus mendesah, merasakan 'milik' Akashi yang bergerak keluar dan masuk. Berkali-kali 'milik' Akashi menabrak _sweet spot_ Kuroko, membuat dirinya mengerang keras. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibirnya. Tubuh Kuroko ikut maju dan mundur, rantai borgol bergerincing.

"Agh.. Sei..kun.. aku..mau..ke..luar..Ah!"

"Keluarlah, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko melengkungkan tubuhnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang terikat karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Kuroko pun mengeluarkan cairan putih kental itu sambil mengerang keras.

"AAAHN~ Sei-kun!"

Akashi masih terus memaju mundurkan 'miliknya' hingga.. "Agh.. Tetsuya.." Akashi pun klimaks, cairan putih miliknya keluar di dalam Kuroko. Ia mengerang sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di samping wajah Kuroko. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, Akashi jatuh ke pelukan Tetsuya-nya masih sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut. Mereka berdua berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing. Akashi lalu berguling sedikit, tiduran di sebelah Kuroko setelah melepaskan ikatan dan borgol di pergelangan tangan Kuroko, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Akashi menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri, melihat ke arah Kuroko lalu tersenyum.

"_Aishiteru yo_.. Tetsuya.."

Kuroko membalas senyum Akashi. "_Boku_ _mo_.. Sei-kun.. _aishiteru_.."

Mereka berdua pun tidur bersama sambil memeluk satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
